Collection of Moments
by Anthony Shadows
Summary: A collection of random moments that happen during Twilight, and after New Moon. Ranging from Edwards remorse and Mike Newtons thoughts. First story is up, and more to come!
1. Anguish of Guilt

It had been two weeks since we had arrived back from Italy, Bella and I were watching a movie on the sofa when she had fallen asleep. I watched my angel as I always had, but it was different now. Agony tore through my lifeless body as I took in the abysmal state of her body, the horrendously prominent dark circles under her eyes, and the jagged way in which she breathed. _How could I have done this?_ In that moment I felt more like a monster then ever, and rightly so. Just then I heard the cruiser pulling down the street, and contemplated on moving. I decided Charlie could handle this much. I was lost in the thought of how even though she was half dead, my mind had not done her beauty or scent justice, when Charlie opened the door. He shuffled in and clomped out of his heavy boots, he saw me and hesitated on taking off his gun belt.

"_Maybe I should keep this with me, nah I don't want the hassle of a kids death on my hands" _he thought. I half smiled to myself thinking of his face if he ever did shoot me and that he only stopped to save himself a "hassle". Charlie grumbled in and grunted with a nod in my direction.

His eyes widened then narrowed as he took us in _"Should I break this up or what?"_.

"I am sorry sir, she's just very tired and I did not want to disturb her"

"_Damn bastard and his innocent act, I'll rip those golden eyes right out of his head"_

But "Sure, that's seems fine" was all he said aloud. I went back to looking interested in the movie and heard him take a seat in the kitchen. His thoughts feeding my hate for myself.

"_I just don't want that scum to leave and hurt Bella again" _then I was bombarded with the vivid image of Bella being carried through the door and laid on this very sofa muttering "He's gone". Hate and guilt seared through me, I gritted my teeth and tensed against it.

"_I don't think I could bare to see Bella like she was again"_

Another clear memory was slammed into me, Bella zombified, broken and dead.

Bella throwing out all of her cd's. Bella crying in her room, door locked. Bella screaming in the middle of the night. I cried out with the pain of regret and remorse, but managed to cover it up with a cough. If I were human I would have been on the floor and convulsing at the thought of _If this is how I am feeling, imagine Bella. _

Charlie had only accepted me back into Bella's life for her sake, he still hated me for what I had done, but there is no amount of hate that could equal what I felt towards myself. It was growing late, so I carried Bella upstairs to her room. I laid her down on her bed silently. Those brown eyes flickered open and I nearly died all over again, the pain and fear in them will haunt me forever. Of course she was afraid.

"I have to leave for ten minutes just to bring the car home….. I am so sorry Bella" I pulled her to me, and wrapped my arms around her. Bella kissed my cheek and looked at me with wide eyes. "Just ten minutes right?" she held on tighter.

"Of course angel, I'll never leave you again I promise" I would have kissed her but Charlie loomed in the doorway. I walked briskly out past him and got into the car with Alice who came to pick me up. I looked at her, but she was staring to Bella's window, and unknowingly let the thoughts of the empty hole ripped into my love, my beautiful Bella, the sight of her eyes and the way she held herself at the sound of my name.

"I'm so sorry Edward!" she said realizing what she did.

"It's not like I don't merit worse" I answered looking down.

Ten minutes later I was climbing though Bella's window. She leaned up in bed and looked at me. I went to her and kissed her full on the lips, her eyes filled with tears and she buried her head in my chest and we laid down. I held her the entire night, whispering soft promises I would keep if it killed me.


	2. Mike and the Lunch Line

It was a few days before prom, and Bella and I were standing in the lunch line. I was still having a hard time looking at that damn cast on her. How could I have been so careless as to let her run off to meet her death?! I was brooding when a thought caught my attention.

"_Oh great HE'S next to her, doesn't he ever buzz off"_. I could only assume this came directly from the mind of Mike Newton. Grabbing an apple off the counter I glanced back to see Mike standing there seething, and had to stifle a laugh.

"_God I hate Cullen, he thinks he's so cool, "Oh look I'm Edward. I'm so gorgeous and drive an awesome car! I could have any girl I want but I have to have Mike's girl"_

Hysterical laughter threatened to burst from my throat but I forced it back. Bella gave me a questioning look, but dismissed it as soon as I smiled. She blushed and looked down to get more food.

"_Oh god this is making me sick! "Oh looks how he smiles it just makes me crazy!" he's creepy, I don't know how Bella puts up with him."_

I ask myself that last question often, but not in the same context, I thought.

"_I wonder if he's a jerk to her, I bet he is! I should save her from him. He still looks at her like she was something to eat!"_

At this a string of laughter escaped and the irony killed me, Bella looked up and narrowed her eyes at me. I assured her it was nothing, and focused back on Mike.

"_I bet he's just using her, he's always touching her every second he can, it's disgusting"_

I could not pass this opportunity up could I? I leaned into Bella careful of her leg, and slipped my arm around her. She smiled and snuggled her cheek into my arm.

"_OH GOD, I'm gunna puke! OH GOD that's sick!"_

The line progressed and Bella gave me the line I'd been waiting for.

"Would you like something to eat Edward?" she smiled coyly expecting me just to glare.

"Of course I would" I replied while looking her up and down. Bella turned apple red and laughed. I laughed as well but for the fact Mike's thoughts stopped and when I looked back he was paler then me and gripping the counter like he was having heart failure.

"Are you alright Mike?" I asked faking worry.

"Yeah I'm fine" he gruffed. Bella was looking at him like he had two heads.

"_Oh great! Now he's embarrassed me in front of Bella! I swear I'll kick his ass!"_

"Your gunna be asked that question in a second" he mumbled to soft for a human to hear.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What was that Mike?".

His eyes widened "Nothing that concerns you Cullen" he shot.

"I'm sure" was all I said.

Bella glared at us "Now behave both of you".

I paid, to her pouting, god I love it when she does that, and we made our way to the table.

"What was all that about?" Bella asked her eyes narrowed.

I made my eyes innocent as possible "Nothing of consequence".

We had reached the table and she sat down and called for the cavalry.

As soon as she uttered the name I cringed.

"Alice! Edward is hiding things from me!" she whined theatrically.

"Traitor" I muttered before I was subjected to Alice yelling for a straight five minutes.

"Alright, Mike was cross with me and I was exasperating the situation….a little." I said.

Alice chucked as Bella rolled her eyes so far back I was worried they would get stuck.


End file.
